Tasse de Vie
by CrunchyMato
Summary: AU Garfield meets Rachel who is an owner of a café. Love blooms and the two become closer. But what would happen if her past comes back to haunt her.


**Chapter 1**

There was the strong aroma of coffee in the air and classical music being played in the background. The coffee shop was bustling with people waiting for their drinks so that they can start their day awake and alive.

A long line was in front of the counter and countless customers waiting to be served. Person after person, smiles and pleasant greetings; this is the start of Rachel Roth's every morning. Despite being the owner of her own café together with her best friends, they rather have themselves as part of the workers.

Even though she's recognized as an emotionless person, she never fails to give a small smile to the customers in order not to scare them away. During the afternoon, she would then be in charge of making the coffee. Truthfully, she liked doing that than being at the counter because she has the passion for coffee and she likes being a barista. Plus she doesn't have to talk to people when making drinks.

She loves her simple life and is contented the way things are.

* * *

Friday mornings are one of the best things for Garfield Logan with the reason that he doesn't necessarily need to wake up early to help in their flower shop. Even though he likes helping his mom, who would say no to more hours of sleep?

Since his mother is the only one that he has except for his friends, he tends to take care of her very much.

After taking a shower, he went downstairs to their flower shop. Their house was a two story building with their real home at the second floor and the shop at the first. Grabbing his beanie and putting it on, he greeted their other employees that he passed by and saw his mother at the back sorting out the orders that needs to be arranged today.

"Good morning, mom." Garfield kissed Marie on her cheek and leaned on the table looking down at the paper works.

"It's afternoon now, dear. And where are you going?" Marie asked.

"I'll just be meeting with Victor and Richard at this French called café. Victor apparently met one of its owners last time at the grocery and she invited him to check it out and he thought to bring us with him."

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, mom. I'll be going." Garfield waved at his mom and left.

* * *

Three friends walked out a restaurant with their tummies satisfied.

"That was a good lunch!" Victor said patting his stomach. "Meat will never let me down. How about you Gar? Were you satisfied with your lunch?" He teased.

"I like my meat-free meals, Vic." He showed his tongue at him. Even though they were already at their 20s, they can't help but to tease each other.

"Quit it now you two." Richard shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of them. The duo looked at each other and ran after him.

"So where is this café you were talking about, Vic?" Garfield asked.

"It's just a few streets ahead. And it's called Tasse de Vie." Victor replied.

"Taz de what?"

"It's Tasse de Vie, Gar." Richard repeated.

"Why does it have to be some weird French words that most people cannot even pronounce?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe to sound fancy or something? Oh come on, Gar. You're judging the place too quickly. You don't know, maybe you'll like it there. You love coffee, right?" Victor placed an arm around the shoulder of the blonde guy.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure it's worth it."

* * *

Rachel was busy brewing a customer's coffee when she heard Karen greet the new customers who just came in.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Tasse de- oh! It's you Victor!" Karen exclaimed.

A bit curious, Rachel looked at her back and saw a dark skin buff man in front of the counter talking to Karen, with two other behind him; a blonde and raven haired.

Still busy, she finished making the drink and proceeded to the customer's table to give it.

Suddenly, Karen called her and beckoned to come to her at the counter. "This is Raven, one of my best friends. This is Victor, the one that I met at the grocery store. And these are his friends: Richard and Garfield." She pointed at the raven haired and blonde guy respectively. She gave them a small wave and a tiny smile, just like what she does to normal customers, and went back to her work.

Karen just chuckled at her, used to her personality and explained to Victor and his friends. "She's really like that. A bit emotionless and anti-social but once you get to know her you'll realize that she's a great person." She then took their orders and gave it to Raven. The trio sat at a table near the window and chatted.

Rachel prepared their order in a short amount of time, already being used to her job, and she herself brought it to their table just like with the previous customer. When there are only a few people inside the café, she does this but when there are many, she asks help from Kori or Toni.

Putting the drinks at a tray, she then proceeded to their table. Just like what they usually do, they will recite the name of their customer and what they ordered since they ask for it.

"… And a Café Mocha for Garfield." She set the last coffee at the table and at the same time Garfield reached for his drinks. Their fingers accidentally touched each other's and Rachel quickly pulled her hand away. Not being used to having personal contact with a stranger, she quickly stated that their order is complete and went back behind the counter.

* * *

When Karen introduced Rachel to them, Garfield couldn't help but to stare at the girl longer than expected. For him, she looks beautiful. Pale skin, dark raven hair, and a bit rosy cheeks; Garfield never met a girl as stunning as her before.

Trying to impress her, he gave her his famous toothy grin. Only receiving a small wave and a tiny smile, he couldn't help but to feel sad. But once Karen explained that she's really like that, his spirits lifted up and his grin was back in his face.

As they sat at the table near the window, he can't help but to glance back at her and watch as she gracefully prepared their drinks having already done this a hundred times before. Once that he saw that she was coming over with their drinks, he quickly looked back at his friends afraid that she might catch him staring at her.

When she placed his drink at the table, he didn't mean to be too eager to get it causing their fingers to touch each other's. Rachel quickly retracted her hands, made sure that everything's complete and left as Garfield tried to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: I'am back with another story! I know I haven't continued my first one and I'm sorry for that. I lost my documents on that story and I can't seem to find it. If I can't really find it again, I think I'll just be rewriting the next chapters for it :/ Anyways, I hope you like the first chapter!**


End file.
